If the King and Queen Are in Love
by LaurenRee
Summary: My one shot series about Pixie Hollow, but most of all Clarion and Milori! Remember, any home can be a castle if the king and queen are in love!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey y'all! So this is the series of one-shots I have decided to come out with! It was uploaded once, but got deleted. I promise it won't interfere with my other stories, I will still update that as much as possible. This will be a combination of my own ideas and yours. **

**To submit your ideas, either pm me or leave it in the reviews. I'll really write anything as long as I'm in the mood for it. I'll do lemons if I feel like it, and will warn you if an update is a lemon. This is where you guys can ask for anything, but please don't get mad if I don't write your idea.**

**I'll write about any characters, and if you want oc just describe them in the request. I most likely won't do death or other sad subjects unless it's a really good one. I think I've covered everything! **

**Anyways, here it is…**

**If The King and Queen Are In Love**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey y'all! So this is just some one shot fluffiness I thought up. When writing After Forever, I was going to use this as the way Clarion tells Milori about her pregnancy, but decided it wouldn't work with the story. But I still think it's too cute to not write! Btw, her pregnancy works the same in this as it does in After Forever. Hope y'all like it!**

Will You…?

Milori and Clarion were walking together in the Pixie Dust Tree. Milori suddenly stopped them, pulled her close, and kissed her ever so gently. When he pulled back he kissed her forehead before whispering, "I love you my darling Clarion."

"Oh Milori…" Clarion kissed his lips, and then his cheek. "I love you too, more than you will ever know." Clarion was smiling ear to ear as they looped arms and began to walk again. She was smiling for two reasons. One, she had a husband who loved her and showed his love in so many ways. And two, she knew of a secret that she had just found out days before.

_Clarion was doing her routine check on the Pixie Dust tree. She had said good bye to her lover as she went to check on the Queen's room. Milori had assisted her in checking the other rooms, but he could not enter this one and decided to head to work. _

_As Clarion entered she was eager to check on the seasons, for spring was being prepared and she loved watching the fairies work hard and have fun. She walked in and stopped in her tracks. The pixie dust was blue. Clarion knew exactly what that meant. Clarion was pregnant. _

_She gasped as happy tears began to flow. 'I'm having a baby! Milori and I are having a baby!' Clarion had been hoping for a baby for quiet sometime, but hadn't brought the subject up to Milori yet. They had only been married a month and the thought of starting their family so soon seemed a bit daunting. But now it had happened; she was expecting. _

_Clarion's emotions were all over the place. She was happy, sad, confused, and nervous; every emotion she could have felt, she was feeling. She sat down in thought and placed a hand on her stomach. _

"_Hi there…I don't know if you can hear me yet, but I'm your mommy. I love you my darling, so much already." She whispered. "Frost, if I ever promise you anything, it's that I'll be the best mommy in the world." _

_Clarion walked back outside and smiled at all the working fairies. She had always felt as though they were her own children, but now she would be having one of her very own. She blindly flew around as she thought about life as a mommy. She thought about doing her baby's hair, watching her learn to fly, and finding out the talent of her child. She thought about watching her unborn compete in the Pixie Hollow games, or helping deliver the seasons. Her mind then began to wander off to other things as they day went by. _

_That night Clarion was reading on her sofa when she heard her door open and close. Milori walked into the room and sat by her, giving her a gently kiss as he did so. _

"_Reading about the snowy owls my love?" He asked. Clarion nodded and leaned on to his strong body. Milori wrapped his arms around her from behind and happened to settle his hands on her stomach. Clarion tensed knowing there was a baby inside her and she hadn't told her lover yet; that she hadn't told the father yet. _

_To be completely honest, Clarion was so caught up in being a mommy that she had forgotten about the daddy. She felt horrible for it too, but she knew she should make it special when she told him. _

"_Yes, they are so amazing, you know?" Clarion giggled. Milori tightened his grip on her. Clarion turned her head and kissed his nose. _

"_Did you know that snowy owls find a mate for life and raise their children together? It's quite remarkable really." Milori whispered. _

"_I didn't know that honey! Thank you for telling me, it only makes the owls more interesting to me." Clarion giggled again before turning back to her book. _

"_You know Ree…" Milori started but trailed off. _

"_What is it, love?" Clarion asked. She sat her book down and turned to face him. She saw the worry in his eyes, so she cupped his face and placed gentle kisses on his lips over and over. _

"_Sometimes I wish I could be a snowy owl." He whispered. _

"_Why sweetheart?" Clarion asked confused. She had no idea where he was going with this. _

"_That way I could have a mate for life and we would raise a family together." He explained in a soft tone. Clarion was taken back. _

'_Is he ready for a baby? Should I tell him now?' Thoughts ran through her head wildly. _

"_Milori…you do have a mate for life…your wife…remember?" She tried joking, but became more serious when he gave her a weak smile in return for her humor. "I want to be with you forever Milori. Please, never doubt that." _

"_I don't doubt it Clarion and I want to be with you just as much." They shared a passionate kiss. "But…what about the other thing?" He asked slowly when they broke apart. _

"_Are you ready to start a family Milori?" This was the question she'd been dreading to ask. 'What if he wasn't ready yet?' 'What if he'd change his mind when he found out I'm already pregnant?' 'What if he leaves?' Once again her thoughts were coming and going quickly, like gazelles running from the cheetahs. _

"_I am." He whispered. "Are you?" _

"_Yes." Clarion whispered back. 'I will tell him later….let him think and maybe tell me more…' She thought to herself. _

"_Let's start a family then." Milori finally concluded as he kissed her gently. Clarion kissed back smiling to herself. _

'_We are starting a family.' _

A few days had passed since that night and Clarion felt ready to tell him. They had just made it outside the Pixie Dust tree and she was becoming more and more nervous.

'What if he takes it all back? What if he leaves me and our baby? What if-No stop the 'what ifs' Ree!' She took a deep breath to calm herself. 'Milori loves you and wants a family with you. He would never dare to leave me and the baby.' Clarion thought once more.

Taking a look around she noticed they had walked into the Pixie Dust Centre. 'Now…I'm telling him now.' She thought confidently.

"Milori, my dear, do you remember what happen a few seasons ago here?" She asked him gently. Milori thought for a moment then smiled.

"I proposed and you said 'yes'?" Milori was hoping he had guessed right. Truth be told, Milori never stopped thinking about that day; he stills prays to Mother Dove thanking her for Clarion's answer.

"Indeed." Clarion stopped walking and turned Milori to face her. They were standing in the exact spot they had stood in almost two months ago. "Well, I have a question to ask you." Clarion told him as she got down on her knees. Taking his hands in her own and looking deep in his brown, captivating eyes, she asked, "Will you be the daddy?"

Milori looked puzzled until he saw her place a hand on her stomach. Milori scooped her up into his arms and spun her in a circle. Clarion giggled before Milori silenced her with his lips. They each took a sharp intake of breath when they broke apart.

"I take that as a 'yes'?" Clarion asked to verify.

"Yes!" 


	3. Chapter 3

Winter Can Cross

Tinkerbell floated nervously down the halls inside the Pixie Dust Tree. Queen Clarion had called to see her, which made her worry.

"I haven't done anything lately..." She whispered to herself. "Oh!" She exclaimed. "The frog incident!"

Just as she realized it, she came upon the throne room. There Queen Clarion was waiting. "Surely to give me an earful..." Tink sighed as she pushed open the door. She looked to the throne but didn't see her queen sitting there. A few seconds passed and Queen Clarion came out of a back room. She didn't notice Tink standing there and began to pace.

"Queen Clarion?" Tinkerbell said quietly. Clarion jumped and turned to the tinker fairy. A beautiful smile grew on her face as she gestured for Tinkerbell to follow her. They walked through the door Clarion had entered and down to a small sitting room.

"Don't worry Tinkerbell, you are not in trouble." Clarion started.

"Then why have you called me?" Tinkerbell asked, breathing a sigh of relief her queen didn't know about the frog incident.

"Well, I was just wondering if you had any new ideas referring to crossing the border." Clarion was wringing her hands, obviously nervous about the possible answers.

"Not really. I'm sorry." Tinkerbell looked down at her feet. 'She was counting on me and I let her down.' She thought to herself.

"It's alright, Tink." Clarion said, holding back any tears trying to escape. All she wanted was her lover to be able to come see her and stay with her. But if Tinkerbell didn't have any ideas, nobody did.

"I'm sorry Queen Clarion. I know you probably miss Lord Milori." Tinkerbell whispered. "I miss Periwinkle." And with that the young fairy left her queen in her thoughts.

'I have to figure something out...for Milori and the other fairies.' She thought as she wiped away a tear. Her thoughts continued to wander as she flew to her room.

_"Clarion, I love you so much." Milori whispered. He and Clarion were curled up together on his bed. They had been enjoying dinner together when Clarion began to shiver, so he took her up to his room and wrapped her in blankets. _

_"I love you too, Milori. I never stopped." She whispered back, cuddling closer to his body. He kissed the side of her head and she shivered again. _

_"You are so cold, Ree." Milori felt his love's face and wrapped another blanket around her. _

_"It's fine honey." Clarion kissed his cheek. "I don't care how cold I get; as long as you are at my side I will be warm enough." Kissing his other cheek, she rested in his arms and shut her eyes. _

_"I know you say the darling, but I wish you didn't always have to come see me." _

_"Are you trying to get rid of me already?" She joked. He brought her into a drugging kiss. _

_"Does that answer your question?" He joked back. _

_"I don't know, I think I need more explaining..." She bit her lip suggestively. Milori got the hint and kissed her again and again and again. _

Clarion had been thinking a lot since her meeting with Tinkerbell the day before. She was going to visit Milori again that night. He was picking her up at the border and she hoped she'd be taking him to her home instead. As she walked through the woods right outside the hollow, she needed air away from her subjects, and she stumbled upon a cave. Using her light talent, she lit the mouth of the cave up and it began to sparkle. Inside the cave were beautiful crystals that captivated the queen.

Curiously, Ree stepped inside the cave and reached out to touch a crystal. When she touched it, her fingers began to frost over. The rock was insanely cold. Yanking her hand back, a light bulb went off in Clarion's head. Disappearing in a flash of pixie dust, she took off to Tinker's Nook.

Tinkerbell was working on the pots that would be used to hold paint, when a flash of light went off outside her workshop. Whispered began to echo in the nook as everyone talked about the arrival of their queen. Tink quickly prayed that Queen Clarion hadn't found out about the frog incident before walking outside.

"Tinkerbell, there you are!" Clarion beamed. "I need your help." Together, they flew to the cave, Clarion explaining her idea on the way. When they arrived Tink touched one of the crystals and pulled back quickly.

"Jingles! It is cold!" Tink gasped. Clarion giggled to herself.

"Yes, and I was thinking...if we could take some, the winter fairies could use it to cross!" Clarion clapped her hands together happily.

"Because it would keep them cold enough!" Tinkerbell cheered. Her sister would be able to cross, hopefully. "They could wear it like a necklace!"

"Yes!" Clarion's wings fluttered. Tinkerbell had never seen her queen this excited nor happy.

"This means a lot to you, doesn't it?" Tink asked quietly. Clarion nodded slowly.

"Lord Milori so desperately wants to be able to cross so I don't have to be cold all the time." Clarion explained. "And I want him to be able to come see parts of the hollow with me."

"I know how you feel. I want to finish showing Peri the warm seasons. This will work Queen Clarion. I know it."

"And you're a tinker and tinkers know things." Clarion jokingly said.

"How'd you...?"

"Fairy Mary and I are very close." Clarion shrugged. "I've been told that a time or two in the past." She giggled and began to work. Together the fairies gather plenty of rocks and headed back to the nook.

"I have some gold in here somewhere!" Tinkerbell sighed as she searched through her drawers.

"Do you have silver?" Clarion asked quietly as she shaped a piece of rock. Fairy Mary knocked and walked into the room, sitting next to her best friend. After being asked to help, she finished the pot she was making and hurried over.

"Why do we need silver?" Tinkerbell asked, looking over to Clarion.

"Milori likes silver better!" Mary chuckled, causing Clarion to blush softly. Tinkerbell giggled at her love struck queen and tossed some silver over to the table. Clarion smiled and began to make her lover's necklace.

About an hour later, they had finished two necklaces, one for Peri and one for Milori. The group of fairies flew to the border where they met Peri.

"Tinkerbell, why did we have to meet so quickly? Is something wrong?" Peri asked worriedly. Tinkerbell smiled and gestured to the queen and head tinker. "Did the find out about the frogs?"

"Nope!" Tinkerbell giggled. Clarion and Mary fluttered over and they quickly said hello, Peri bowing in response.

"Periwinkle, we were wondering if you could test something for us." Clarion started. Peri looked confused as the necklace was handed over to her. Peri put it on and walked over to her sister. Clarion held her breath as the frost fairy crossed over the border.

"I'm still cold!" Peri laughed. The sisters flew up into the air, flipping and twirling around. Clarion laughed and clapped her hands.

"We did it Mary!" She cried happily. "We did it." She whispered as she waved to the sisters, who were off to have fun together.

"Yes, we did! Clarion, you have fun tonight." Mary said gesturing into the Winter Woods. Milori's owl was flying towards them. "But not too much fun!" Mary poked her friend's side playfully.

"Mary!" Clarion shrieked and busted into giggles as the tinker flew off.

"What did Mary do now?" Milori asked, wrapping his arms around her from behind.

"Nothing really..." She turned and gave him a gentle kiss, which he returned gratefully.

"So, are you ready to go? Where's your coat?" He asked as he gently rubbed her cheek.

"I'm not going anywhere." She whispered. Milori's eyes began to cloud with confusion and sadness.

"You don't want to go on our date?" He asked sadly.

"No, no dear! That came out wrong. I still want to go on our date. I wouldn't turn down time with you ever." She gave him a reassuring kiss on the lips.

"Thank goodness! You had me worried for a second!" Milori chuckled.

"I do have something for you though." She said quietly.

"You do?" He asked. Clarion nodded and held out the necklace. "A necklace?"

"Yes." Clarion said softly as she put it around his neck. "You'll love it. Trust me." Suddenly Clarion pulled her lover's arms and he fell over the border and into her embrace.

"Clarion! I-" He was going to say he'd get too hot, but stopped when he realized he wasn't hot at all. He was cold.

"Surprise." She smiled lovingly. He was still trying to process everything and simply picked her up and kissed her passionately.

"I love you!" He exclaimed when the kiss broke.

"I love you too, darling!" She giggled. Twirling her around, Milori couldn't believe it. Somehow, some way, this beautiful fairy in his arms figured out how winter fairies could safely cross. Milori pulled her head down again to kiss her, running his tongue along her lips. Clarion opened her mouth and began to memorize Milori's.

The two suddenly broke apart when they heard quiet giggles. Clarion turned around swiftly and saw two heads duck behind a bush. "I guess we had an audience." She chuckled, too happy to be mad.

"Indeed." Milori sighed, shaking his head and wrapping an arm around her waist.

"Tinkerbell, I know it's you and Periwinkle." Clarion called out. The sisters walked out from behind the bush with guilty looks. Milori noticed Peri was wearing a necklace too.

"We just wanted to see how Lord Milori was going to react." Tink confessed. Clarion nodded knowingly, deep inside she knew Tink and Peri would spy.

"It's alright, just don't do it again." Milori told them. The sisters high fived quickly and were about to fly off when Clarion spoke again.

"You girls have fun. Just, please, don't mess with the frogs."

"Ugh!" Tinkerbell screamed. "She knows!" She and her sister took off in the woods, leaving chuckling monarchs behind.

"So...our date?" Clarion turned to her boyfriend. Milori responded by leading her off into the warm seasons and for once neither of them where worried. Because, winter can cross.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone! This one shot is about the very first Christmas in Pixie Hollow! I tried to upload it on Christmas, but got sidetracked of course. Anyway, hope y'all like it!**

Christmas in the Hollow

Milori held Clarion's hand tightly as they walked through the Pixie Dust tree. They were heading to a meeting to announce a new holiday to be celebrated in Pixie Hollow. As they walked into the center, they saw all their subjects chatting happily and smiled. One by one, the other fairies saw their monarchs standing there and turned their attention to them. Milori dropped Clarion's hand and walked forward. Since the holiday was celebrated during winter, Clarion told her husband he could announce it.

"Fairies of Pixie Hollow," He began in his deep British tone. "Queen Clarion and I have decided to announce a new holiday." Everyone erupted into cheers, interrupting the lord. He turned back to his wife when he heard giggling. It proved to be Clarion, laughing joyously at excitement of her subjects.

"Clarion," He whispered. "Don't egg them on." He rolled his eyes as she tried to look serious, but only ended up giggling again. He continued on when everyone calmed down. "Anyway, as requested by some of your fellow fairies," as he spoke Clarion raised an eyebrow at Tinkerbell and her friends, "we will be celebrating a clumsy holiday called Christmas."

"Christmas," Clarion spoke regally, taking her place next to her husband, "Is a time of merriment and gift giving. Of course the reason it began for clumsies doesn't pertain to us, but the newer traditions are wonderful and joyous!" Everyone cheered again, making their queen laugh and smile beautifully.

"So, everyone," Milori finished up. "Find the perfect gift for all your friends and we will all celebrate on December 25."

"Merry Christmas!" Clarion giggled as she and Milori walked off. "Merry Christmas to you too, honey." He smiled down at her and kissed her cheek.

"And a happy new year." They kissed again before parting to take care of their royal duties.

Clarion eventually finished her duties for the day and went to have tea with Mary. They had invited their lovers, but both still had work. So, the two fairies met in Clarion's garden to eat and talk.

"Oh Mary," Clarion sighed. "This is Milori and I's first Christmas, so my gift has to be special."

"Yeah, yeah," Mary shrugged. "But what about Dewey and me? I mean, if you get Milori a bad present, he'll still love you. But if I got Dewey a bad present, it might be the end!"

"Mary, you are over reacting. Dewey won't leave you because of a bad present."

"I guess you're right..." Mary sighed. Clarion rolled her eyes.

"If you're really that worried, get him a book from the mainland." Mary's eyes lit up.

"He did say he wanted to get The Scarlet Letter!" Mary hugged Ree tightly. "Thanks for the great idea!"

"Ok, now, what should I get Milori?" Clarion asked, pondering over her gift for her husband.

"Has he said anything?" Mary asked, sipping on her tea. Clarion shook her head.

"Do you think I should ask him?" Ree questioned. Mary thought for a moment.

"I would. And he'll know you care, too." They both nodded and went back to their tea and cookies. Heading back to work, they had no idea their lovers were having the same issues.

"Dewey," Milori said as he placed a book on a shelf. "Clarion means so much to me, so I have to get her something special."

"What has she always wanted?" Dewey asked, dusting books nearby. Milori sat down.

"She doesn't want anything." He sighed. "She told me she just wanted to spend time with me. I know I could take her on a date, but we do things like that all the time."

"Maybe you could arrange it so you can get a couple of days where it's just the two of you."

"That's a great idea, but how? We are always so busy, plus we both have kingdoms to care for." They sat in thought again.

"We can make it happen." Dewey finally declared. Milori smirked at the plan Dewey began to explain.

"That's brilliant Dew." He hugged the fairy. "And Mary might like a nice dinner and a new hammer. Something along those lines."

A week passed and Clarion still had no idea what to get her husband for Christmas. She and Rosetta were out in the garden, working on a patch that was infested with weeds. Rosetta watched her friend mindlessly doing her work and sighed.

"Ok, Ree," Rosetta took her arm and led her to flower, sitting down as well. "What wrong? You never work like this." Clarion put her hands in her lap and sighed.

"I don't know what to get Milori." Rosetta nodded her head. She had figured that was the problem all along. "What are you getting Sled?"

"Oh," Rosetta looked around, making sure no one would hear. "I got him this really cool wooden sled that Tink made. It goes way faster than the ice ones they use over there."

"A sled for Sled!" Clarion giggled. "He was complaining last time we all went that he could never go fast enough."

"I know, now I can finally shut him up!" Rosetta giggled. "But seriously, I hope he likes it. I just want him to be happy, being the first Christmas and all." Clarion nodded.

"That's what I want for Milori."

"He really hasn't given you any hints?" Clarion shook her head 'no'. "You should just do a bunch of little things for him then. Oh!" She exclaimed. "Ask him what he wants!"

Later that night, Clarion and Milori lay in bed together. Milori was reading through the local newspaper as Clarion sat, fumbling with knitting needles.

"I have no clue what I'm doing!" She giggled after a moment. He turned and chuckled at her.

"What are you attempting to do?" He picked up the ball of yarn and tossed it up and down.

"It was going to be a scarf, but I don't think I'm doing it right." She shook her head.

"Well, I can think of something you can do right." He wiggled his eyebrows at his wife, causing her to giggle.

"Oh really?" She asked. He moved her knitting supplies to the side and pulled her close.

"Really." He whispered. She let out a small dirty laugh before kissing him. One kiss led to another as moonlight flooded the room. Lying there, cuddled close, Clarion played with her husband's hands as he kissed her here and there.

"Honey," Clarion started, turning to look in his eyes, "what do you want for Christmas?"

"I'm not sure, my love." He pulled her closer. "I guess I just want time with you."

"We can't want the same thing!" She groaned, rolling onto her side. He chuckled and wrapped his arms around her, molding his body to hers.

"Who made up that rule?" He asked, kissing her shoulder.

"I did, and I'm allowed to since I'm queen." She replied, turning her head to kiss him.

"Well then," he kissed her back. "It would be nice to have..." He thought for a moment. "New boots."

"I just got you new boots." Clarion sighed. "You really don't want anything?"

"I just want to be with you and hold you close." He whispered, kissing her gently. Clarion let out a love struck sigh when they broke apart.

"I think I can get you exactly what you want." Ideas flooding her mind that very second. She smiled and kissed him again.

Mary and Clarion sat down to have lunch a few days before Christmas, both a little nervous about it all.

"Ree," Mary started, pulling out a book. "I got that one book Dewey wanted. You think he'll like it right?"

"Oh yes," Clarion smiled. "Just be sure to write something on the inside cover. You know, 'I love you'. But either way, he'll love it because he loves you."

"What would you write in it? If it were to Milori?" Mary questioned as she took out a pen.

"I'd probably highlight parts and comment on them, like parts that relate to us. And I probably mark places where he has to stop reading to come find me."

"Why would he have to find you?" Mary asked raising an eyebrow.

"So I could reward him for reading." Clarion said nonchalantly. Mary snorted. "But it doesn't matter because I didn't get him a book like that."

"What did you get him?" The Queen looked around to make sure her husband wasn't coming before showing the tinker talent the gift.

"It's like a coupon book, only I made all the coupons so it's personalized." Clarion explained. "He told me he just wanted time with me, and when I told him that couldn't be his present, he insisted and then we got sidetracked. But anyway, he's always been very touchy."

"Yeah I know that!" Mary snorted. Clarion shot her an angry glare.

"Not like that!" She rolled her eyes. "Just things like holding hands, cuddling, kissing; he has always shown affection that way. I figured that's how he likes to receive affection and love, so he can use these coupons to get that." Mary began to read through all the coupons Clarion had written out.

"One back massage, one 'stay in bed all day' day," Mary giggled at all the different ones. "This is a perfect gift for him." Mary said. "And your right. Ever since I met him, he always had to be touching you. It wasn't ever a pressured touch, just kind and loving." Clarion shook her head in agreement. "I thought you didn't like the touchy kind of love."

"I didn't." She clarified. "But his touch is different; it lights my world on fire, Mary." Clarion gazed out the window lost in thought.

"You really love him." Mary declared. Clarion snapped her head up and gave her a questioning look. "I mean I knew you loved him, just not like this. So deep and unbreakable."

"Yeah," Clarion sighed. "I really do love him." Suddenly, Clarion remembered something. "Oh, but that's not all I'm getting him."

"Really?" Mary asked bewildered. She thought the coupon thing was enough.

"Yes, I have this feeling he is planning something huge for mine, so I decided to add more to my gift." Even though she didn't know it, her husband was planning something huge, and as she explained the rest of her gift, her husband was taking care of his.

"I want to take Clarion out of town for Christmas." He told everyone at the little meeting he had set up. At the table were the ministers, Sled, Dewey, Vidia, Rosetta, Tinkerbell, and her friends. "Now I asked you all to be here because I know Clarion won't leave the hollow unless everyone will be ok."

"She might not even leave then." Vidia told him. He nodded his head knowingly.

"Where would you be taking her?" Sunflower asked.

"The Mainland." Milori told them. Rosetta let out a small squeal.

"She's always wanted to go there!" She squealed loudly. Everyone laughed.

"Rosetta's right," Vidia started. "Especially after she went to try and save you that one time. Ever since then she's wanted to go back and actually enjoy the mainland."

"And that's what I want her to do this Christmas." Milori told them. "But I need your help." They all leaned in to listen carefully. "Ministers, while we are away you're going to have more work to do."

"That's perfectly fine." Redleaf spoke for the group.

"And you'll have to run the hollow, of course, but Dewey and Mary will help as well. Right?" He looked to his closest friends. Mary had arrived moments ago.

"Running this place will be a piece of cake!" Mary laughed. Milori rolled his eyes but thanked them.

"Anyway," he continued, "Vidia, I was wondering if you could reassure Clarion that if anything were to happen that the ministers couldn't handle you would come and get us."

"I'd be more than happy to." She smiled, liking the idea of a vacation for her friend.

"Why are we here Lord Milori?" Tinkerbell piped up. Milori turned to the rest of the girls.

"You all have one of the most important jobs." He told them. They all shared excited looks. "Now, before I explain your jobs, remember that Queen Clarion loves you all very much." At this they all shared confused looks. "She might not want to leave knowing you all are here. You tend to cause trouble and messes."

"Sorry." They all said together. Milori chuckled.

"Don't be sorry. Queen Clarion actually likes to clean up after you all because she knows you're trying new things and are so terribly happy in the process." They all giggled. "But, because of it, she might not want to leave. So, you all need to promise her no mess, no new inventions, no trouble while we are gone."

"I promise!" Tinkerbell declared. Everyone else followed.

"But, that's not all." They all listened again. "I would like it if you could help keep the rest of the fairies in line. I know you all are going to be big helps." They all nodded and got up to leave. "Now remember, it's a surprise so don't tell Queen Clarion."

The next morning the royal couple woke up in each other's arms like always. Clarion gently kissed her husband until he broke out of her embrace sadly.

"I'm sorry, my love, but not all of us have the day off." He got up to go get dressed but he felt Clarion wrap her arms around him.

"You're right. I need to get ready." She kissed his cheek and went to get dressed. Milori sat on their bed puzzled. She came out of her bathroom dressed in her winter coat.

"What are you doing?" He asked, pulling her to sit on his lap.

"I'm going to run winter today so my wonderful husband can take the day off." She gave him a quick kiss. "Merry Christmas sweetheart." He rolled his eyes.

"It's not Christmas yet, Clarion."

"Oh I know, but this is just the beginning of your gifts from me." She kissed him again and grabbed her winter gloves. "Now, I have to go or I'll be late. Enjoy your day off. I love you."

"Thank you." He kissed her, taking her breath away. "I love you too."

So, Clarion went off to take care of winter while Milori went back to sleep. When he awoke he packed their bags for the vacations. At around two he heard the door open and close.

"I don't know how you do it, honey!" He heard Clarion shout. He chuckled as he sat out the lunch he'd prepared.

"You're fairies get into so much more trouble!" She huffed. He walked over and embraced her tightly. The moment he wrapped his arms around her, her worries and stresses washed away. "How was your day?"

"Very relaxing, darling, but I'm sorry they acted up." He picked her up and carried her to the bed, laying her down and cuddling close.

"As long as you had a good day it doesn't matter." She gave him a kiss and felt him smile. "So what did you do?"

"Mainly slept...and got some of your gift ready." He kissed her head.

"Oh really?" She asked rolling on to his chest and looking into his eyes. "What did you get me?"

"Well I can't tell you, love." He chuckled. She rolled her eyes. "Why don't we go eat?"

"That would be great!" The rest of the week went on and soon it was Christmas Day.

All the fairies were gathered together in the Pixie Dust center, waiting for the queen and lord. Still dressed in pajamas, they were getting impatient. Suddenly, Tinkerbell got an idea.

"Guys! Let's go wake them up!" Even though it was the break of dawn, everyone was wide awake. Everyone shared a look and took off to the Pixie Dust tree.

Meanwhile, Clarion and Milori were dead to the world. Clarion turned in her sleep and smacked her husband with her arm. Milori simply pushed her arm away. As Tinkerbell snuck into their bedroom, Milori wrapped his arms around her waist. The girls approached the bed as Milori pulled his wife to him in his sleep. All the girls giggled quietly. Clarion rolled over and hugged him. Silvermist nudged Tink, trying to get her to wake them up.

"Queen Clarion..." Tinkerbell nudged the Queen. Neither of the rulers flinched.

"They won't wake up." Tinkerbell reported.

"Are they dead?!" Iridessa panicked. Prilla rolled her eyes.

"Queen Clarion is a really heavy sleeper." She told them. "I used to wake her up a lot." Slowly, she climbed up on to the bed and everyone looked at her strangely.

"Wake up!" She screamed and started jumping. "It's Christmas!" She screamed again.

"Ah!" Clarion shot up and screamed. Milori jumped and fell out of bed. "Honey?" Clarion looked over to see him giving her a thumbs-up.

"What's going on?" Milori asked the others. They all giggled as he stood up in his pajama bottoms without a shirt. Clarion giggled at the mainland clapping fairy, who was still jumping on her bed.

"It's Christmas!" Prilla screamed again.

"Christmas?" Clarion asked playfully, starting to jump on the bed too. Milori watched as the others joined her, all jumping on the bed.

"Come on Lord Milori!" Peri giggled. Milori laughed and joined them. As they jumped, he never once took his eyes off Clarion. He loved the twinkle in her eyes. Everyone gasped and laughed as Clarion did a split in the air.

"I didn't know you could do splits." Milori whispered to her as they climbed off the bed.

"Neither did I!" She giggled. "Merry Christmas." She whispered giving him a quick kiss.

"Merry Christmas to you too." He kissed her back before they rounded up the girls and took them back to the others.

"Merry Christmas!" Everyone cheered. Clarion laughed joyously as she sat down by her pile of presents. Milori sat behind her, pulling her close.

"This is from me Queen Clarion." Prilla giggled as she brought her queen a present. Clarion unwrapped it and smiled when she saw the harmonica. "I think it's for music."

"It is." Clarion blew into it and began to play something. "Thank you so much!" She gave the fairy a hug. Soon everyone was trading presents with their friends.

"No way!" Sled gasped. "You got me a sled?!" He jumped as hugged his girlfriend. They both laughed and kissed.

"Oh Dewey!" Mary laughed as she pulled out a new tool kit. She hugged him tightly before they both went back to the presents.

"I-I hope you like it Tink." Terence shuttered. Tink unwrapped it and smiled. "It's a new stool for your work area."

"Oh I love it!" Tink threw her arms around him.

Clarion and Milori sat together looking at what everyone got.

"This was a wonderful idea, darling." Clarion whispered. "I have a present for you." She reached behind her and pulled out a bag.

"You didn't have to." He chuckled. She rolled her eyes and told him to open it. Unwrapping the paper, he couldn't hide the twinkle in eyes.

"Do you like it?" Clarion asked nervously. He had simply been quiet as he stared at the book, reading through it. He smirked at her.

"Yes, in fact, I would like to exchange a coupon." Clarion giggled as he moved closer.

"Which one would that be?" She asked, cocking her head.

"One free kiss." He whispered.

"I'll give it to you, no need to spend the coupon so soon." She whispered, kissing him with all her might. He, of course, kissed back.

"You know," he started, "some of these will be really fun, like the one free bath?"

"You'll have to wait and find out." She giggled. She stopped giggling when she saw the box he rolled over.

"Go ahead and open it, my love." The other fairies all stopped to watch their queen, having known about her present.

"Why is it so big?" She asked as she took off the paper.

"You'll find out." He rolled his eyes, listening to the others' giggles.

"Oh honey!" She gasped at the large suitcase he'd given her. He laid it down and gave her an encouraging look. She unzipped it and looked up puzzled. "Why are my clothes in it?"

"Ugh! Why do you have so many questions?" He asked playfully. She threw a sock at him. "We are going on vacation."

"What?" She asked. "That would be lovely, darling, but I can't leave my fairies."

"Queen Clarion, you better go!" Everyone started yelling at the queen.

"He's taking you to the mainland!" Prilla yelled. Tears sprung to Clarion's eyes.

"The mainland?" She whispered. Milori nodded. Clarion squealed happily and threw her arms around her husband.

"So you'll go?" He asked.

"Yes!" She screamed. Everyone giggled as she hugged him close. "You're taking me to the mainland." She whispered.

"If you'll go." He whispered back.

"Frost," she kissed him gently, "I'd go anywhere with you. I love you."

"I love you, too." He hugged her close. They broke out of their embrace they saw everyone starting to leave.

"Oh fairies!" Clarion called out. They all turned. "Do you not want your presents for Lord Milori and I?"

"You got us something?!" Gliss asked excitedly. They nodded their heads. Suddenly, a breeze floated in and hundreds of snowflakes followed. Everyone gasped. Clarion cleared her throat and when everyone looked to her, she shot hundreds of balls of pixie dust into the air. The pixie dust collided with the snowflakes and turned them into sparkling, golden snowflakes with icy boxes attached.

Nobody spoke as they caught the boxes. Their eyes grew wide as pixie dust spelled out their names.

"Go ahead darlings." Clarion told them lovingly. They all smiled and opened them. Milori stood by his wife, arm wrapped tightly around her waist, as they watched with pride.

"Ah!" Fawn screamed. "It's the bird feeder I wanted!"

"Oh my!" Gliss slowly pulled out her gift, watching it get larger and larger. "An acorn bed!"

"What is it?" Tinkerbell looked at hers.

"Well," Milori explained, "the boxes give you what you wanted most."

"And I do believe," Clarion continued, "you've wanted that part for your lost thing."

"Jingles!" Tink screamed. "I can finally fix it!" Clarion and Milori had moved closer to the crowd to look at what everyone pulled out when they heard giggling.

"What?" Clarion asked, placing her hands on her hips. Milori secretly loved the way she looked just then. Her hair was down, she was still dressed in pajamas, and she had a beautiful twinkle in her eyes.

"You and Lord Milori are under the mistletoe!" They all giggled. Clarion blushed as she felt Milori grabbed her waist.

"It is a tradition, my love." He whispered.

"Kiss him! Kiss him! Kiss him!" They all chanted, even though Clarion didn't need convincing. She tenderly touched his cheek.

"I love you." She whispered, brushing hair out of his face.

"I love you too." He whispered, his lips ghosting over hers. They finally kissed, at first hardly a peck, but then growing in passion. It was defiantly a merry Christmas.

**So, that was the first Christmas! I'll be doing another one on their trip to the mainland, which will be up soon! Hope y'all liked it!**


	5. Chapter 5

**So, this is Milori and Clarion's trip to the mainland! If you haven't read the first part to this, I suggest you read it before reading this. Anyway, I hope y'all like it! **

Vacationing on the Mainland

Clarion watched happily as all her fairies played with their new toys and gifts. Everyone was filled with so much cheer. Clarion thought her heart would just burst. Her lovely husband, the Lord of Winter, had given her something she'd always wanted. A trip to the mainland. How he knew she longed to go was beyond Clarion, but she could care less. In fact, there was nothing Clarion could complain about. Everything in Pixie Hollow was perfect that day.

Nearing sunset, the fairies began to go home. Clarion stayed and made sure all her fairies got to their houses safely, while her husband accompanied his winter fairies to the cold. After all of the warm fairies had closed their front doors, Clarion made her way back to their room in the Pixie Dust tree. Closing the door behind her, she spotted her suit case and smiled. _Milori's really thought of everything…_ She sighed delightfully to herself. She had just finished seeing what he packed when Milori walked through the door.

"So, honey," Clarion ran into his arms. "When are we going to the mainland?"

"Is someone an eager beaver?" He asked playfully.

"Yes! Yes! Yes!" She said jumping up and down. He smiled and silenced her with a kiss.

"Tomorrow love. We leave tomorrow." He laughed when Clarion twirled out of his arms.

"This will be great!" She sighed, leaning on the window sill. "What is the mainland like?" She smiled softly when she felt him hug her from behind. Resting his head on her shoulder he spoke gently.

"Well, it will be covered in snow since it's winter time, but there are parts of the mainland that are warm. It's so big that seasons differ from country to country. It's covered in clumsy buildings but there are still places untouched."

"It sounds great." Clarion sighed. "I see you packed everything ahead of time."

"Yes, I figured you'd want to leave as soon as possible, so I packed. I hope you liked what I put in your bag."

"I do. No worries." She kissed him lustfully. "Thank you. This is the most wonderful gift anyone could give me." She then led him to bed where they slept peacefully.

The next day, Clarion was up before dawn. She was pacing back and forth nervously. _I can't just leave my fairies…but I want to go so badly! _Having a war within herself, she didn't notice the love of her life wake up.

Milori sat up, puzzled. _Why is she pacing? She better not be having second thoughts! _He thought angrily. He didn't know who he was mad at. It wasn't Clarion, nor himself; he was just upset at his thoughts.

"Clarion?" He called into the darkness, for the sun had not come up yet.

"Oh! Did I wake you?" She asked, walking to him and sitting. She gave him a gentle kiss, but could feel his tense muscles. "What is it?"

"Why were you pacing?" He countered her question with his own. Clarion sighed, lying down next to him.

"I want to go to the mainland with you, more than anything else. But it doesn't feel right to leave my subjects. What if something bad happens while I'm gone? What if someone gets hurts? What if fairies slack off and the seasons fall behind? Milori, I don't know if I can risk that."

He sighed. He knew she'd have worries and doubts about this trip. And now all Milori could do was reassure her.

"Clarion, nothing will happen. I've already recruited the ministers, Dewey, and Mary in running the hollow. Vidia has promised to come get us if the ministers can't handle something. And I've already talked to Tinkerbell and her friends. They've agreed not to cause any trouble and to keep others out of trouble too."

"I don't know…" She was still unsure.

"My love, our fairies are trustworthy and responsible. Nothing will happen. I promise you." He kissed her and smiled as she kissed back.

"Okay but only because you promised!" She joked as she cuddled into his loving embrace. "I love you."

"I love you, too, sweetheart." Milori kissed her cheek, lingering for a moment, letting the warmth of her cheek overpower the coldness of his lips. He smiled when he saw his love sleeping again. He too fell asleep. _We can rest a while longer…_

Clarion and Milori awoke at the same time later that morning. Looking out the window, Milori guessed it was around seven. Clarion lazily crawled out of bed and threw on her dress. She waited for Milori and raised an eyebrow when he came out in sweat pants and a t-shirt.

"Don't you want to wear something more comfortable?" He asked her. She chuckled and went to change.

Together they walked out to the Pixie Dust Center, where Milori's owl was waiting. Loading up their bags, Milori smiled as his wife talked to her fairies.

"Okay, Tinkerbell, please behave." She pushed the fairy's blonde bangs out of her face. "I don't want to come home to a destroyed hollow, understand?"

"Yes, Queen Clarion." Tinkerbell bowed. Milori walked up and placed a hand on Clarion's shoulder.

"Ready to go, love?" He asked. Clarion looked over her hollow one last time before nodding and climbing on to his owl.

They flew higher and higher. Clarion couldn't believe how vast the ocean was. She gasped as they saw dolphins and whales and other sea animals. Soon the mainland came into view.

"We made it honey." Milori whispered, waking his love from her light slumber.

"Oh my!" Clarion gasped happily. The mainland was beautiful. "It's incredible!"

"Yes, but you are better." He gave her a kiss as they landed and hopped off the owl.

"Yeah right!" She snorted, taking his hand and looking around. "How long are we going to stay?" She asked.

"A week, my love." He loved the way her eyes lit up and he planned to keep them that way. "Let's go, I'll give you a tour." So, he showed her the mainland, stretching from the north to the south. And she loved every second of it.

The two fairies flew into the big city where hundreds of people lived. They were going about their business as Clarion and Milori flew around stealthily.

"They all look so different." Clarion observed. She was shown all different types of things the clumsies had made, from stores to restaurants. Milori even took her to see a movie, where she cuddled close. He decided to take her to see the local car races.

"Oh my, they're going so fast!" Clarion declared as she and Milori watched the cars wiz by. "What is the point of this?"

"Well," He began to explain. "The drivers have to race around the track and whoever wins gets rewarded money. I suppose it's like the bird races at home." He told her. They watched as the winning man drove a victory lap around the track. By now the sun was setting, so they decided to call it a night.

Flying them to a tree, he felt her grip loosen and realized she had drifted to sleep. He chuckled softly; after all, she'd had a long day. As they landed she groggily woke up. He carried her inside and to the bedroom. He took her to the bedroom and slipping her into the bed. It was small, but, secretly, Milori didn't mind. It only meant Clarion had to sleep right next to him and he enjoyed feeling the warmth that radiated off her.

"The mainland is so amazing." She whispered, placing her head on his chest. He pulled her closer. "Thank you for bringing me. I love you." She kissed him, molding her lips to his perfectly.

"It was my pleasure. I would do anything to make you smile." He gave her forehead a tender kiss. "I love you so much." With those words exchanged, the royal couple fell asleep.

The next morning came and Milori woke up to see Clarion staring out the window. He walked over and hugged her from behind, kissing below her ear.

"What are you doing up so early?" He asked, noticing the sun was just rising.

"I wanted to see the mainland come to life." She told him, gesturing to all of the people hustling about. He smiled and turned her head to face him. "What?" She asked. Milori was standing there, cupping her face and staring deeply into her eyes.

"The way you desire the simplest things makes me love you even more." He whispered. A light blush crept onto her face as she kissed him.

"You know what I desire most?" She whispered, rising an eyebrow. He shook his head and waited. "I desire you doing all these things with me. Having you by my side makes whatever I'm doing more worthwhile. And if you can't do something with me, then I have the need to tell you all about it when we are reunited."

"Clarion, I know how you feel. Life is simply incomplete without you." He kissed her lovingly and continued to look deep into her eyes. "You are my soul mate, Clarion, and everything that happens to me is ten times better if you are there." She kissed him again and let a tear drop down her face.

"That's one of the sweetest things anyone has ever said to me. I love you so much, Milori." She hugged him closely and squealed as he picked her up bridle style, carrying her to bed.

"I love you to pieces, Clarion." He whispered. They kissed and held each other close as the sun came up.

Day three went roughly the same as the two days before. Clarion and Milori woke up, made love, and then went to tour the mainland. Today however, Milori was taking her to see animals that weren't in Pixie Hollow.

Using a special mix of pixie dust, Milori's owl was able to fly faster than the speed of light, taking the two fairies all over the world. The owl took them to China, where they saw a giant panda and took pictures on the great wall. They went to Australia to see the Great Barrier Reef, the outback, and all the wildlife there. Clarion and her husband even enjoyed some time at the opera house. After that, they flew to Africa. Clarion couldn't believe how big the animals were there. Lions, giraffes, hippos were just some of the few the royal couple saw. They went to American were they saw bald eagle, buffalo, deer, horses, cows, and so much more.

"I think I've seen a whole new world!" Clarion cheered, flopping onto the bed. Milori followed shortly, chuckling as he felt her cuddle into his side. "Some of these animals are extraordinary looking! Like the moose we rode!" She giggled, remembering the large moose she rode while in Canada.

"Yes, the animals never seize to amaze me here. They are so different from the animals on the mainland." He heard Clarion yawn and chuckled. "Get some rest love." He whispered.

"Ok…" She yawned again. "I love you." She kissed him and rolled over, allowing him to cuddle close from behind.

"I love you too."

Waking up before his beautiful wife, Milori decided to prepare a breakfast in bed for her. He went down to the kitchen and quickly made pancakes, eggs, and bacon. Setting two cups of orange juice on the tray of food, he walked back upstairs to a sleeping wife. Milori sat the tray on the nearby nightstand and moved to kiss his wife. He kissed all over her face and smiled when her eyes fluttered open. The startling blue eyes lit up when Clarion recognized her husband.

"Good morning beautiful." He whispered.

"Good morning handsome." She whispered into his lips. "What are we doing today?"

"Well, after breakfast, I thought I could take you on a little surprise adventure." He smirked. She nodded happily and sat up, wrapping her arms around his torso. He smiled and wrapped her shoulders in his arms.

"So, you mentioned food?" Clarion asked in a whisper, causing her love to laugh. He nodded and brought the tray over and the two lovers began eating, talking happily about anything and everything. When they finished eating, they hopped onto Milori's owl and flew to a theme park.

"This, my love, is Bush Gardens!" Milori showed her all the amazing rides.

"Frost!" She exclaimed. "It's huge!" They both laughed before going inside. They walked up to the first roller coaster and Clarion looked at hesitantly.

"If you don't want to ride this one, we can go to the kiddie park." Milori teased. Clarion punched him lightly.

"Nope, I'm going on this! In fact, I'm going on all of them!" She declared as they flew up and sat in empty seats. He showed her how to safely buckle in and kissed her lightly.

"Does the fact that it goes upside down change anything?" He asked playfully. Clarion turned to him and her face paled.

"Upside down?" She quivered as the coaster started to move. Within seconds, she was screaming as loud as she could and throwing her hands into the air. Milori followed all the same and smiled at the joy and terror in his wife's eyes.

"That. Was. Awesome." Clarion laughed as she wobbly walked off to the next coaster. The two fairies spent all day riding different rides, eating different foods, and looking at the gift shop.

By the time it was nightfall, the two sat on the Ferris wheel at the very top. Clarion was curled into her husband's chest as he stroked her hair lovingly.

"I'm going to figure out how to build this for the hollow." She said quietly. "Maybe the rides can be powered by pixie dust."

"You are so smart; I'm sure you'll figure it out." He kissed her softly and they went back to watching the sun set. The next morning they woke up and returned, wanting to ride the ones they didn't get to the day before. Before they knew it, they only one last night on the mainland.

"I want to show you something." Milori flew them to the window of a clumsy house. Looking in, they saw a teenage girl sitting on her bed. Clarion peered in perplexed. This girl had bright blue eyes and honey colored hair.

"Who is she?" Clarion whispered.

"That's your clumsy child." Milori whispered back. Clarion smiled brightly and went to speak when a noise stopped her. She and her husband watched as a teenage boy climbed the tree outside the girl's window.

"Clare!" He called out. The girl ran to her window and opened it, shushing the boy.

"Mat!" She whispered screamed. "My parents might hear!"

"Sorry, baby," He smiled sheepishly, "I just wanted to bring you these." He held out a bouquet of calla lilies. Clare gasped and took them happily.

"Thank you, babe! I love them!" She kissed him gently. "And I love you!" Suddenly her door swung open and an angry father stormed to the window. Mat jumped from the tree branch and ran off.

"I love you too!" He called back. Clarion and Milori saw the whole thing.

"Who was that boy?" Clarion asked.

"My clumsy child." Milori answered truthfully. Clarion simply smiled as they flew back to the tree they were staying in. After seeing that, Clarion knew she'd seen everything on the mainland and was ready to return to Pixie Hollow.

The next day, after a long ride, the royal couple made it back to Pixie Hollow. Clarion smiled at the small crowd of fairies who were there to greet her. She felt her husband's hand slip into her own and it was then she remembered how perfect everything was. She gave him a thank you kiss; trying to show him how grateful she was of the past week. He knew and kissed back. When they broke apart Clarion smiled. She had a perfect husband, perfect friends, and perfect subjects. Now she just had to make sure she still had a perfect hollow.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey everyone! I want to apologize for such long updates, but there will be some coming soon! This one shot takes place around four years in the future of my story 'The Border That Started It All'. It does not influence that story, but has characters from it. Any ways hope y'all like it!**

Faint of Heart

Clarion and Milori sat on a bed of grass as they watched Cailida play. The four year old ran around chasing butterflies and her pet mouse, Swiss.

"Momma, Daddy, look at what I can do!" She called. Clarion and Milori smiled at her.

"We're watching!" Clarion called back. They heard a fit of giggles coming from their daughter as she made the water in a nearby stream follow her hands.

"Wonderful job, my princess!" Milori clapped along with Clarion. Cailida shrieked with delight and went on playing.

"She's grown so fast." Clarion half whispered. Milori looked at her, seeing a frown on her face. He gently pulled her close, holding her petit body against his muscular one.

"She has. Are you okay?" He asked her softly. Clarion smiled and relaxed in her husband's arms.

"Oh yes, I'm fine dear. It just gets me a little worked up. She grew up so fast, and right in front of our eyes." Clarion wiped a tear away before her husband could notice. Milori kissed the side of her head.

"It saddens me as well, but I love watching her grow up. She's becoming such a precious young lady." He told her. Clarion smiled once more.

"She really is. I guess we've done something right when it comes to raising her." Clarion chuckled. Milori laughed as well. "I truly cannot wait to see her grow up and see all the things she'll accomplish."

"She has a mindset like her mother. I wouldn't be surprised by the amount of accomplishments she'll have." Milori rubbed his wife's back comfortingly.

"She thinks like her father as well." Clarion gave her husband a thankful kiss. "She'll make a great queen when the time comes."

"That is still a long ways away, my love." Milori chuckled. "As much as I love our daughter, I want you to stay Queen Clarion forever."

"And I always want to rule alongside Lord Milori." She giggled. The two drifted into a silence as they watched their daughter. She was riding on the back of Swiss, pretending to defeat bad guys with her blade of grass. "You know...I figured out something else she'll be, and in the near future."

"And what is that?" Milori asked, intrigued by his wife's words. Clarion sat up and faced her husband.

"A big sister." She almost whispered. Milori paled and his eyes grew wide. "Honey?" Clarion asked, seeing her husband zone out.

"Another baby?" Milori squeaked. Clarion nodded with tears in her eyes. She took his hand and put it to her still flat stomach.

"Yes; I'm pregnant!" She rejoiced quietly. Milori muttered an 'oh my frost' before he fainted. Clarion gasped and began calling for healing talents. Cailida rushed over and began crying, but Clarion assured her everything was ok.

"What happened to-" she stifled a sob. "Daddy?"

"Daddy is taking a nap. Sometimes you need naps when you find out something shocking." Cailida took this answer and calmed down. Clarion dropped her off with Fairy Mary.

"Aunt Mary is going to bring you to see daddy when he wakes up, ok?" Clarion told her daughter. Cailida nodded and kissed her mother's cheek. Clarion kissed all over her daughter's face, causing laughter.

"I love you lots!" Clarion told her daughter. Cailida was still giggling.

"Like jelly pots!" She told her mother. Clarion was still chuckling as she got to the infirmary. Cailida was so amazing to have and brought so much joy to their lives, and now they would be having another.

Clarion went to her husband's room and sat down next to his bed. Milori was still out of it, so she simply held his hand and waited. Ten minutes later, his eyes slowly opened.

"Darling...?" He asked, looking around. Clarion smiled and stroked his jawline.

"I'm right here, honey." She whispered. He smiled and pulled her head down for a kiss. It was short, but loving and tender.

"What happened?" He asked, patting the spot next to him for his wife. Clarion lied next to him and cuddled into his side.

"I told you the big news and you fainted." She giggled. Milori went red in the face.

"Sorry. I probably ruined your announcement." He said shamefully. Clarion gasped.

"Not at all, honey!" She kissed him to prove it. "You made it more memorable." She giggled. He chuckled as well and placed a hand on his love's stomach.

"We made another fairy." He started quietly. "The love we share was strong enough to make one life, and now it's made another."

"Yes, and they'll be here in eight seasons." Clarion told him with a smile. "You know, when you put it that way, I can see why you fainted."

"Why?" He asked. Clarion giggled.

"It's not for the faint of heart."

The seasons passed and Clarion was relaxing in their room. Her wonderful husband had taken their daughter out for the day, much to her delight. Not that she didn't love their daughter, she did; it just all Cailida wants to do is talk to the baby and Clarion needs her rest.

She was about to retire for the night when she felt a sharp pain and then a warm liquid running down her leg. Clarion gasped and grabbed the nightstand to steady herself. Without another word, she flew to the infirmary. Sadly, she didn't see her husband along the way, so someone else would have to notify him.

Nurses led the queen to her room and helped her settle in. Clarion waited patiently for her husband to be there. Fairy Mary arrived a few moments later and smiled at her best friends.

"How you doing, Ree?" She asked playfully.

"I'm doing dandy!" Clarion playfully replied. The pains weren't too bad yet.

Meanwhile, Milori was playing with their four year old in a shallow stream. She was blasting him with jets of water, while he tried to dodge them. After a while, they went and got cleaned up, and were going to head down to the kitchen for a snack.

"Let's check up on mommy real quick." Milori told Cailida, who was riding on top his back.

"And the baby!" She cheered. Milori rolled his eyes.

"In the nine seasons your mommy's been pregnant, you've talked off the baby's ear!" He chuckled. It was Cailida's turn to roll her eyes.

"Clarion?"

"Mommy!" They called at the same time, but Clarion wasn't there. Milori carried his daughter along as he checked the bathroom, play room, extra bedrooms, everywhere. Clarion was nowhere to be found. As they were looking, Vidia flew by.

"Aunt Vid!" Cailida called out. Vidia turned and ruffled the girl's hair.

"What is pip squeak?" She asked.

"Have you seen mommy?" Vidia looked shocked. She turned her attention to Milori.

"Nobody told you?" She asked surprised.

"Told me what?" He started to worry.

"Clarion started having pains an hour ago. She's having the baby." It's like an alarm went off in Cailida's head.

"The baby!" She yelled over and over. "The baby is coming! Daddy the baby!" She was causing a scene but nobody minded. The princess was well liked by everyone.

"Let's go see mommy then." He chuckled and carried her off. As they neared his wife's hospital room, he could hear muffled cries and moans.

"Is that mommy?" Cailida asked frightened. Milori sat her down on the ground and bent down so he was eye level.

"Yes." He told her. He saw her begin tearing up. "But mommy is ok. You see bringing a baby into the world is hard work and pretty painful, but mommy knows the baby is worth it."

"Was I worth it?" She asked. Milori nodded his head firmly.

"I know you were more than worth it. Mommy would go through anything for you." He kissed her forehead and held her hand. "Are you ready to check on mommy?"

"And the baby!" She giggled. They were about to walk in, when the head nurse stopped them.

"Hi Joan!" Cailida waved. Joan waved back before turning to Milori.

"Where are you two going?" She asked.

"To see Clarion." Milori told her confused.

"Oh I'm sorry, but men aren't normally allowed in the room." Joan said. He looked at her confused. He knew Clarion wanted both he and Cailida there when she had the baby. He remembered the conversation quiet well.

_"Milori, Milori..." Clarion shook her husband's shoulders lightly. Milori opened his eyes and smiled sleepily. It was the middle of the night. _

_"Are you ok, Ree?" He asked, holding her close and stroking her enlarged stomach. Her belly was perfectly round. _

_"Yes, I just wanted to know something." She whispered. Milori gave her an encouraging looked. She played with their bed sheets. "You'll be there with me when I have the baby, right?" She looked down to her stomach. _

_"Of course I will! Honey, I wouldn't miss it for the world." He told her sweetly and kissed her just as sweetly. She smiled brightly, although it was hard to see in the dark. _

_"I was just making sure." She giggled. "I was also thinking about who else would be there." She started. He looked at her with interest. He didn't know she wanted others there. _

_"Who would you like sweetheart?" He asked. _

_"I've told Mary she could be there since she's practically my sister. I thought I might need some moral support from a girl as well." All Milori could do was laugh. _

_"You gave birth to Cailida just fine, and you will with this baby too. Don't you worry." He kissed her cheek and felt her holding his hand. _

_"I know." She sighed. "Just with Callie, it was me and you in the woods. And I want this birth to be...just..." She couldn't think of how to describe her wishes. _

_"It's ok, love. I understand." He stroked her hair as he spoke. _

_"There's one last person." She half whispered. Milori nodded letting her know he was listening. _

_"Cailida." She told him. _

_"Cailida?" He asked surprised. She nodded and began to explain. _

_"She's so caring and loving to the baby, and I think it would hurt her not to be there. We could just keep her by my head or something so she couldn't see what exactly was going on. Plus, I think it would be a good learning experience for her." Milori thought her words over carefully. _

_"Ok, but promise me if Cailida does not wish to stay, Vidia or Rosetta can watch her." Milori made her promise. _

_"Why?" She asked. _

_"Darling, you'll be in pain and if it's upsetting her, I don't want her to be there. But if she's fine and understands what is happening, I'm fine with her being there. She is part of the family and cares very much about our new addition." Clarion nodded sleepily and the royal couple faded back into slumber. _

"No, no, you see Clarion wanted us there. She wants her family with her." He tried to explain. Cailida was looking at the healing talent with confused eyes.

"I'm not a man, so can I go?" She asked. Milori smiled at the smartness of his daughter.

"Children aren't allowed either." Joan told her. Cailida huffed and was about to go into a full on temper tantrum, when they heard Clarion yell.

"I want my husband!" They could hear it clear as day. Milori smiled smugly at the healing talent as he picked up Cailida.

"Better not keep my wife waiting." With that he walked inside. Cailida had been sticking her tongue out at Joan.

"Mommy!" Cailida cheered at seeing her mother. Clarion's face, though pain was clearly written on it, lit up at the sight of her family. Milori sat his daughter on the hospital bed next to Clarion. Callie wrapped her mother in a hugged, which Clarion returned eagerly.

"Hi, sweetheart!" She pushed a piece of her daughter's hair back. She felt Milori sit on the other side of her and soon felt him stroking her stomach. She turned and smiled at him.

"Darling, how are you doing?" He asked. She smiled wider.

"Much better now that you're here." She told him with love in her eyes. He smiled and brushed hair out of her face. Mary sat in a chair beside the bed and watched as Clarion and Milori talked. Cailida, in the meantime, was talking to the baby.

"Hey, baby!" She giggled. "Mommy and daddy say you're almost here! That's so great! I can't wait to play with you! Go easy on mommy, 'cause daddy told me it hurts to bring babies here." Her voice went from extremely happy to somewhat sad as she spoke. Clarion and Milori were listening all the while, and shared a look.

"Honey," Clarion called to her baby girl. Cailida crawl up from her mother's stomach and into her warm embrace. "Cuddle with me." Clarion told her. Cailida giggled and cuddled with her mother. Clarion groaned quietly and Cailida looked up at her.

"Mommy?" She asked.

"Oh honey, I'm ok! I promise!" She kissed her daughter as another contraction hit. Time passed for the group, and Clarion was getting closer and closer to pushing.

Mary wiped Clarion's forehead again as she told Cailida a story about one of her mother's adventures. Milori was holding Clarion closely and kissing her every once in a while, mostly whenever his wife requested it. Cailida stayed by her mother and snuggled with her.

"Queen Clarion, how are you doing?" Joan asked. Clarion shared a look with her family.

"Quiet well, thanks to my wonderful husband and daughter." Clarion told her, masking the pain as she spoke. Joan looked away uncomfortably. This made Milori and Mary snicker.

"Ok...well...um..." Joan stuttered for a moment. "The baby is ready to come, so it's time to push." She told the queen. Clarion's eyes lit up. Her baby was almost here!

"You can do it." Milori whispered in her ear. She took his hand and squeezed it.

"Mommy, hurry up! Hurry up! Hurry up!" Cailida bounced up and down on the bed.

"Hey there, calm down kiddo! The baby will be here soon!" Mary chuckled, helping Clarion sit up. She took her friend's other hand. Clarion began to push and let a low groan out. Minutes passed and Clarion screamed. Cailida's eyes widen at her mother's outburst. She leant forward and kissed her mother's cheek.

"Queen Clarion, you're doing great! The head is out, so just keep it up." Joan reported. Clarion nodded and squeezed her eyes shut while she squeezed her hands. She pushed again. Milori leaned turned his head to see the baby, and paled slightly. It took all his might not to faint. Clarion noticed and stopped pushing momentarily to laugh. Milori rolled his eyes as she pushed again. A loud scream escaped her mouth, but the cry of a baby over powered it.

"You did it, honey!" Milori cupped her cheeks in his hands. "Thank you for giving me this gift."

"Mommy, is the baby here?" Cailida asked, tapping her mom's arm.

"Yes, sweetheart. Your little brother or sister is here." Clarion smiled. Cailida threw her arms in the air.

"Finally!" She yelled with joy. The others laughed and Clarion pulled her daughter into a hug. Joan floated over and placed a pink bundle into the queen's arms. She then left the room to give the family privacy.

"Another girl." Clarion whispered, tears in her eyes. Milori kissed the little girl in his wife's arms.

"She's beautiful." Mary told them. Clarion nodded happily, a goofy grin on her face.

"Cailida, come meet your little sister." Milori called his oldest daughter over. She crawled to her mother's side and looked at the little fairy she had been waiting on.

"Hi sis! I'm your big sister Callie!" Cailida kissed the top of the baby's head. She then just stared at her new sibling for the longest time. Mary slipped out of the room after saying good bye; she was going to alert the hollow of the new princess.

"I saw you pale." Clarion giggled at her husband.

"Well, this isn't for the faint of heart. I remember someone telling me that." He chuckled. Clarion laughed along. She looked at her growing family.

"Mommy, can you have another baby? I want to have a brother!" Cailida asked. Clarion laughed and looked over at her husband with a raised eyebrow.

"I'd love to have a son." Clarion told her daughter. Milori, however, paled once more and fainted. Both fairies began to giggle, knowing he'd be alright. "I think your father needs a little time to think about it though." Clarion leaned over and kissed her husband. He came to and sat on the bed. Cailida crawled into his lap.

"Let's talk more about this later." He told them. Clarion and Callie giggled as Milori sighed.

"What's wrong, honey?" Clarion giggled as their daughters drifted to sleep.

"This whole thing, yeah, it's not for the faint of heart." He chuckled.

"What whole thing?" She asked amused. Milori snorted and pulled his family into a loving embrace, kissing each of the fairies he loved so much. He held his kiss with Clarion until lack of oxygen forced them to break.

"Life!"


End file.
